


That one time Javier had a Spanish dinner. And Yuzuru ditched him.

by ElleLL



Series: That one time [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Toronto, just pointless talks, my mental theatre after seeing the picture of Javi’s Spanish dinner with Patrick &co, phone chats, pointless fluff too, tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleLL/pseuds/ElleLL
Summary: A relationship is made up of so many moments. Hard moments, sweet moments, sad moments, funny moments, sexy moments. Important moments, turning-point moments and even irrelevant moments that are no particularly remarkable if not for being exactly that: small and ordinary and warm.This is one of those  irrelevant moments. A simple phone call late at night.





	That one time Javier had a Spanish dinner. And Yuzuru ditched him.

**Author's Note:**

> No native English speaker here. Any misspell from fictional Yuzuru is part of my headcanon about how he talks in English. Any mistake in the rest of the work is entirely my own.  
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, just a scrap from my own mental theatre inspired by real life people and events but with no claim to be real.

 

_Toronto, early in September. Javi hosts a Spanish dinner. His friends are there, Patrick Chan too and they have lots of fun. Yet there is one most glaring absence. Later that night, he has the chance to make his complaints on the phone._

 

 -So, how was dinner?-

Javier hears a stifled grown and he fights back a smile, thinking of Yuzu laying curled on the bed, all snuggled under the blanket, hair already rumpled.  
-It was great. We had a lot of fun, Patrick drank almost the whole bottle of ice wine he brought and went on improvising some cowboy dance-.  
Yuzuru giggles softly, and Javi grins more, the image of the Canadian skater still vivid in his eyes. It’s a pity that Patrick doesn’t show more often his dorkish side, he would get more love. But Patrick doesn’t need to be loved, or, at least, not as much as Yuzu.  
Sometimes Javi has the feeling Yuzuru breaths and eats and drinks love, as much as he gift it back in turn. His greedy, beloved Yuzu.  
-We missed you. You should have dropped by-.

Yuzuru makes the acoustic equivalent of an eye roll.  
-You’re all fine without me-.

-Maybe. But I can tell you Patrick missed you-. Yuzu gargles this time. Javi shrugs. -For what it’s worth, I think now he likes you way more than when you beat him in Sochi-.

-Really Javi? That’s best you can say?-

-I mean... In his place I’d be pretty mad at the skinny Japanese who always skated the second half of his free program half dead and who threw triple axels around as if flaunting them in my face...-

-Javi...-

-And then had the gut to be all bows and smiles so that I couldn’t even hate on him-.

Yuzuru snorts.

-C’mon, Yuzu, he doesn’t hates you. Now the two of you even talk backstage, I might even feel a bit hurt if you go more mushy with Patrick than you already do-.

-I mushiest with Javi- a smile in Yuzuru’s voice.

-I know. That’s why I forgive you. But you should have come-.

Yuzuru huffs. -Javi...-

-I know, I’m not angry. You have your Yuzu things to do-.

-They are homework, Javi. I attend university, you know-.

-I bet you spent half of the evening playing games-.

-No!- the indignant reply comes. It is a bit whiny, so Javi know he’s hit the mark. Yuzuru sighs. -It would be too strange if I came-.

-I know-. Five years without hanging out with the rest of them... it would look conspicuous if suddenly Yuzuru popped everywhere next to him. Javier hates this, but he can’t do much about that. -You missed a delicious _paella_ -. He teases.

Yuzu grimaces. -With paprika?-

Javier’s lips twitch in amusement. He just loves how the Japanese pronounces the word. -Well, it’s _paella_. But we had tomatoes too. Lots of tomatoes, and other delicious things...-

-Mmmh, don’t talk food, you make me hungry-.

-Too bad for you. You would have liked it a lot. I swear you wouldn’t have minded that tiny bit of paprika-.

-You cook?-

-It was more of a group project, the recipe was a bit different...-

-Then I don’t like- Yuzu says in a pouty voice and Javi has to chortle because he can totally see the pout just hearing him. -I like Javi’s the best-.

-Thank you. I should feel honoured, I guess-.

-Of course you should!- Yuzu grins from ear to ear. -Javi good at cooking-.

-Maybe you should try sometimes. It isn’t hard. You could make me try some Japanese dishes-.

Javi would squeal in delight at everything home made by Yuzu, even the most horrid-looking and awful-tasting monstrosity, just because Yuzu has put the effort to do it.

He still remembers that afternoon when Yuzuru decided he was going to make some chocolates. He had insisted in melting milk chocolate despite it being a very hot day. Yuzuru had been drenched in sweat even before he started, and Javi had watched him as he deftly tempered the chocolate like a pro. He looked so focused, and in Javi’s opinion he was surprisingly good. Too bad the final result hadn’t been that pleasing to the eye. But they were good, those chocolates. Not to mention that all that had followed -– when, with the excuse of cleaning the mess, they had played around with smudges of melted chocolate –- had been very pleasurable.

-Ew, I’m not good. But Javi doesn’t need to worry, I maybe ask mother to collect recipe of food I like and I translate, so Javi can cook it for me in the future-.

Javi laughs until the subtext hits him hard in the head. _Future_. He cooking for Yuzu in the future. Cooking for Yuzu his favourite Japanese dishes.

_In the future_. _A future together_.

He chokes.

-Javi?-

-Yeah, sorry.- Javier rolls his eyes at himself. It is easy to let his imagination run wild these days. -I was just...never mind-.

-What? Don’t want cook? I can’t, so you should...but if bothers then maybe I can learn...-

-Yuzu, what are you talking about?-

-I don’t know. Sorry. Only thinking Javi so good, if we live together we should share chores, so maybe I do the cleaning and Javi can cook...-

Holy. Cow.

-Yuzu...-

-Sorry, bad idea. I’m half sleeping, don’t know what my mouth says- Yuzu rushes all flustered. Seriously, what was he thinking? He and Javi living all cosy in their own little home? He berates himself for his own foolishness. The good thing is that now his brain is kicking back in action.

-I’d like that- Javier lowers his voice, almost to a murmur. -I’d like to cook for you whatever you want-.

Whenever he wants. Just for the pure joy of seeing Yuzuru bouncing around in excitement, being more of an hindrance than anything, and then the exaggerates faces and the sounds he makes when tasting Javi’s cooking, as if he wants to make sure Javi knows he liked the food, even if maybe it isn’t all that true.  
Javier wouldn’t mind at all to have more of that.

-Thank you! Javi is so kind-.

‘Javi is so selfish’, the Spaniard corrects inwardly. It is selfish wanting Yuzuru all for himself. -So...you think about the future, uh?-

he probes cautiously.

-Of course.- A sigh. -You don’t?-

-I do. Sometimes I can see it, and it looks so clear-.

-But it isn’t, right?-

-No, it isn’t-. It is distant, and foggy, for how things are right now, and it would be complicated and...Javier just won’t think about all of that now. -Have you finished your homework?-

-Almost- Yuzu yawns loudly.

-Don’t stay awake too much, you need sleep. And don’t play videogames!-

-Yes mom!- Yuzuru huffs rolling his eyes.

-Hey, if I have to cook for you like your mother, I can do everything else! Like scolding you like a mom-.

-Oh please not! Don’t make me think...ugh. No. Javi can’t be like mom-.

Not that Javier would want that. He wants Yuzu in a not at all innocent way, so...

He chuckles. -Don’t worry, I don’t want you to be my son for a start. I like children, but you’re too much of a brat-.

-That’s nasty. Misha always says Javi whipped, but now I see we have maybe to have a little talk-.

-A talk? Really?- Javier teases, picturing all sorts of non-verbal stuff. He tries to tone down his arousal. He’d like to avoid having to take care of himself this night, when he can just hold on for a couple days more and have that tease of a boyfriend in the flesh at his disposal, in this very room... _Dios_ , this is so _not_ working.

-Javi is thinking kinky stuff right now- Yuzuru taunts.

-Don’t make fun of me!-

Yuzu would stuck his tongue at him, but they are on the phone, so it would look a bit silly...he does it anyway and bursts in honking laughs.

-You’re such a tease!-

-You started it!-

-Liar! You were the one wanting me to be your mom-.

-Mom can’t be replaced, she is the best-.

-I thought I was the best!-

-You are second best. Or maybe third. Or fourth. After Plushenko and Johnny Weir. Maybe after One Ok Rock too, so that makes Javi...-

-Hey! I’m all nice and kind but I have my pride!-

-Spanish _Habi_ pride- Yuzuru whispered huskily, -I like it-.

\- _Querido_ , you are awful. I don’t know why I still put up with you- Javier grumbles in exasperation.

-Because you love me-.

-Yeah, I do. Foolish of me-.

-No. Javi very smart-.

-I don’t feel smart right now-.

-Maybe you think of last week, that thing I did...-

-Ok, maybe you aren’t that wrong. I _am_ smart-. Javier feels the urge to fan himself theatrically. Really, he shouldn’t be doing this to his own body, thinking about all that he is missing tonight. _Dios_ , he can’t wait for their free day to come.  
This is their arrangement. They have one shared free day, so Yuzu leaves with Javi and they spend the night together. The morning too. Then Javi cooks something for lunch and kisses Yuzu goodbye on the threshold before Yuzuru opens the door and walks away. No sex nor kisses are allowed during the week. The first is bad for their training (Yuzu’s words), the others are a distraction (Yuzu’s words again. Brian called them “whatever makes Javi laze around like a grinning drunkard”).

They still hug and exchange pats on their backs and fool around a bit on the ice when their schedules overlaps, but they never make anything overly affectionate. They don’t want the world to know, and they would have set a boundary themselves even without Brian’s advice. But Brian had given his "advice", so there's no room for playing dumb anymore.  
Javier supposes his moony eyes have given him away the first few days after having made love with Yuzu, when it was all just so knew and he was dazed and dizzy and couldn’t hold back a huge grin just at the thought of Yuzuru. And maybe he’d been a little conspicuous in his staring Yuzu’s ass like crazy. Or a little too careless at slipping his hand there once...  
In Javi’s defence, it was a rather gorgeous ass. One his fingers twitched to touch again as soon as possible.

-We missed you this evening-.

-Liar-.

-Ok, maybe not everyone missed you. But I missed you-.

-Javi so sweet- Yuzu squeals, earning a chuckle from Javier.

-What about you? Did you miss me?-

-Of course, I...- Yuzu sighs loudly. - _Habiii_ , we’re doing it again!-

-What?- the Spaniard grins innocently.

-We go all mushy and tooth-ro... tooth rot-ing -.

-So what?-

-I don’t want to- he whines.

-Your fault. One can’t think about you without going all mushy, it’s just one of the laws of the universe-.

-Javi, there is no law like that. I know it, I studied-.

-I’m joking, _querido_ -.

-I know you’re joking. It’s lame joke-.

-Hey, you have no right to criticize my jokes. You’re the one who laughs at them all the time-.

-Because Javi funny when he says them-.

-Yeah, sure-.

-It’s true!- Yuzuru defends himself valiantly, -Javi has just this silly Javi face with a silly Javi grin on and I can’t help. This one is law of universe-.

-So, you make people mushy and I make people laugh. What a couple-.

-This couple I like-.

Javi’s turn to squeal now, but he does so inwardly. He beams. -Me too, Yuzu. Me too-.

-Ew, we mushy again Javi!-

-We just can’t help it, right? But I’m happy. Getting mushy with you isn’t half bad. Now better end this call, you need your beauty sleep-.

-Javi older. You need more-.

-You little...!-

-Love you-.

Javi softens, warmth lulling his whole body, -I love you too, querido. Sleep well-.

-Javi too.- and then teasing -And better not have fun tonight without me! I get jealous-.

Jealous of his hand? Javier chuckles.  
-What if I want to make you jealous?-

-If Javi bad I kick his ass. On the ice-.

-Too bad, and here I thought we may get a little bit kinkier in bed after all...-

-You’re awful!- Yuzu blushes hiding under the blankets, his heart rate speeding up. Maybe he’d be the one in need of a little fun before sleep.

-Says the one who talks dirtier than dirt-.

-Only when we together!-

-All right, let’s end it now. Sleep well-.

-You too-.

-I’ll definitely do that- dreaming of Yuzuru next to him. God, only two more days left. And then a long drought until after their first competition.

Javier ends the call, his mind already drifting past Autumn Classic. Maybe they’ll finally share a podium – they haven’t for more than a year – and then...at ACI there is no gala. So maybe the two of them could find a different way to celebrate, like they did after WTT.

He lays back on the bed, a silly Javi smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the format of this fiction may be unintentionally inspired by DreamingOf4A's [Brian diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/series/787227). So I'm taking the freedom to make some shameful advertisement for her works (they deserve it).
> 
> _Habi_ = Javi. Yuzuru has a way to pronounce Javier’s name that resembles a very cute _Habi_. (And Javi pronounces his name as _Yusuru_. Sweet sweet ^^)  
>  _Querido_ = Darling (I’m not Spanish, so I took this from the dictionary, and from other Yuzuvier fics LOL)  
>  _Dios_ = God
> 
> Other real-life characters notes:  
> Yuzuru has a (somehow hilarious) bad relationship with paprika and he pronounces the word in a very cute way. He has an on-going love story with tomatoes instead.  
> He likely can’t cook to save his life (he kind of learned tempering chocolate though) but he claims he can wash dishes and he likes tidy things so I think he could manage the cleaning just fine XD  
> About Patrick, there are around gifs of our favourite canadian grump sitting down with a cowboy hat on his head and making faces and grinning as he dances(?). Also, I don't know for sure if Patrick likes ice-wine, but I've seen it mentioned in many fics XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
